Dragon Tears
by Krikkit42
Summary: Someone new is starting at the dragon reserve. Up until now she had lead an exciting life as a feild researcher, how will things go for her now that shes settled in one spot?


**Just started writing this the other day for fun, I will likely change things a bit once I get further into the story but wanted to try posting it on here first.**

"Mornin all!" Higgs said walking to the front of the small group of people, "I'll be giving out assignments shortly, but first I have exciting news! As you all know, we've finally managed to snag one of the top field researchers to come and work with us at the reserve! Thankfully she finished up her latest expedition sooner than she planned and moved up her start day with us to today!" A chorus of excited whispers spread throughout the group. "Due to this change in plans we have to rearrange things a bit!" Higgs continued, ignoring the chatter, "since I have to finish up my work with the transportation of the Horntails someone else is going to have to show her around and help her learn how things around here are run" the whispers had died down, everyone was waiting to hear who Higgs had decided on. "Carson! You are In charge of showing her around, and she will be training with you this week! Weasley! Next week she will start work with you in the main house as Carson's replacement when he moves to the breeding house!" Then Higgs continued on with other regular assignments.

After the morning meeting was over everyone broke off into their respective groups, Carson jogging over to Charlie. "Well this is exciting! I thought I was going to have to wait another month to change departments!" Sara Carson said, "hopefully this Rousso will be as good as Higgs says she is, it will make training her in a piece of cake! Hell she'll probably teach me a thing or two" Charlie smirked "don't worry Carson, I'm not going to miss you either" She rolled her eyes "it's not that i won't miss working with you, ya butt. You know as well as anyone that I've been wanting to move to the breeding department since I started here, so forgive me if I'm a little enthusiastic" She said rolling her eyes. Charlie chuckled "I've read some of her research papers, she seems to know what she's talking about. I'm interested to learn her research techniques, dragons senses are so sharp, how she manages to observe them for extended amounts of time in the wild has me baffled". They continued chatting about the new recruit while they did their morning chores.

Sara and Charlie walked towards the canteen for lunch, there was a small crowd outside the Horntail pen, they wondered over wondering what was going on, then they heard Higgs shout "Let's see what you're made of then!"

Nearing the edge of the pit Charlie saw a form walking out of the door to the inside of the pen, "what's going on?" He asked Sims who was standing next to him, "that's the new gal" he said, nodding towards the figure in the pen, "Higgs was tellin' her how he wanted her to 'take it easy for awhile' and 'slowly acclimate to the work' the look she gave him could have set him on fire! " he chuckled "She told him that compared to the work she normally does this job IS 'taking it easy' so he told her to go and stun the Horntail so it can be moved, and here we are" Sims gestured to the pen.

Charlie watched as she moved around dodging the flames and tail swipes, almost as if she was doing a choreographed dance. She made it look elegant, beautiful... she was definitely trying to show off to prove her point to Higgs, she had so many openings to stun the dragon but she didn't take them, she just continued her dance. Charlie took a deep inhale of breath when Sims elbow connected with his side. "You're drooling a little" Sims chuckled, "Bugger off" Charlie mumbled, as he turned away from Sims subconsciously rubbing the back of his hand on the corner of his mouth to check for drool.

Rousso dodged behind a rock as a massive blast of fire shot towards her, the second the fire stopped she sprang out and shot a stunning spell at the dragon, it fell limp to the ground. She paused for a moment, seeming to not even be breathing, the dragon stayed perfectly still also, then the dragon took a slow deep breath, Rousso moved out of her defensive stance and turned to face the crowd, raising her hands up as of to say "well?!" To Higgs. Then she started to the door. "Alright you lot! Get back to work, you can all properly meet her later!... Carson! Weasley! Stay here!" Higgs bellowed.

As Rousso made her way out of the stairwell of the pit Charlie was finally able to get a better look at her. She was young, much younger than he thought she would be, he had always figured that she was much older than him given her prestige in the field, but she might even be younger than him! She was dressed in loose fitting clothes that seemed lightweight, better for maneuvering around in the field, and her light brown hair was pulled back and secured under a bandana. She had strikingly light colored eyes that stood out even more against her tanned skin. As she drew nearer Charlie realized that it wasn't the dragons immense size that made her seem so small, she stood not quite to his shoulder.

What was it with people elbowing him today? This time it was Sara "don't be a prat" she whispered to him, "you need to remember to blink".


End file.
